FINISHED
by Viol3ntBubbl3z
Summary: <html><head></head>Intern Jason Wexler meets ridiculously rude doctor Mikiro Michaelis and falls in love. Too bad she doesn't feel the same. It doesn't have anything to do with the actual show, but I had to choose a theme, it is about doctors so I guess it fits in somewhere</html>


_Failed. In. Never. Initiating. Such. Hospitably. Exciting. Duties_.*

_As known as FINISHED*_

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you are just standing there"<p>

"I, uh, I'm an intern, Doctor"

"Okay, and your point is." The young doctor shook her head and thought about insulting the boy and decided against it. Her eye brows furrowed as she closed her eyes only to open then again. She sighed and told the kid to go to the lab and have the urine sample she had taken from her patient . Michaelis had scared the young male intern for he quickly took the urine not caring that it was warm and practically ran out the room and around the corner to the lab.

Yes, Dr. Michaelis was a female. Quite insensitive to be one but yeah. To be exact on her gender, her name was actually Mikiro Michaelis. Mikiro was a bit young to be doing what she did but some didn't seem to mind and got used to it. Mikiro was actually one of the best doctors at Swanson International Hospital. Mikiro was an highly respected doctor but her attitude was ridiculous. Some questioned why the child became a doctor in the first place. Some even think that she was forced into becoming one which some found ridiculous, because who in the world could force Mikiro to do something.

It was then the intern returned from his stroll. He seemed like he didn't want to go in there but he also seemed like he had no damn choice so he sucked it up and approached the doctor that hadn't even noticed he had returned. Either that or she really didn't give a damn. The intern then seemed to be interested. He had a question and was dying for an answer. He figured the young doctor would answer him. There were many words that could describe Mikiro for those who didn't know her. There was cute, sensitive, caring, considerate, and all that good stuff people would expect from a 17 year old. Oh how wrong people could be. Yes, some like the intern that towered over her didn't realize so until he got such treatment that followed after he dared to let such words escape his pink lips.

"You know I was wondering Dr. Mikiro," the intern started. " Do you happen to have dwarfism?"

Mikiro stopped all her procedures and glared directly into to the boys eyes which made the flinch and then looked at her patient as if asking for

permission. Mikiro sighed, took off her glasses, closed her eyes, and then proceeded to rub them as if they hurt. Not only had he called her by her first name,he insulted her height. She was 5'6" for Christ's sake. Indeed Mikiro was livid but only let an eyebrow twitch and then calmed down realizing he was just ignorant. And so Mikiro decided to let it go, she put her glasses back on and replied to the intern " No." Mikiro picked up the pen she hadn't realized she dropped and continued with her procedures. She had not anticipated what would happen next.

"Oh,really, then why are you so short?", the intern asked slowly realizing his mistake when he saw a foot in his line of vision as it connected with his face knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>As the intern came to he heard some people arguing. The voices didn't exactly sound familiar.<p>

"-you can't just go around kicking people in the face."

"I wasn't going around kicking people in the face!"

"Oh, yeah, so would you mind explaining what you did to him?"

"I,uh, kicked him in his face-"

"Uh huh"

"I had a reason!"

"Oh, yeah and what might that be?"

"H-he asked if I had dwarfism"

The intern heard the other person laugh as a response only to stifle his laughter from what was probably a glare from the other party. It was then he realized who it was it was Doctor Mikiro Michaelis. The person which he assumed was a man cleared he throat and said, "Even so, that was no reason to do that, I mean come on, go easy on the kid, it's his first day."

"Whatever, I just hope he sees it as a warning to never do it again, and I hope the other interns learn about this so they don't become patients as well."

"I figure that's one good thing about this whole thing." "Look, don't kick me for saying this but, how did your leg reach his face, I mean come on, he's huge."

"Oh, it was one of those ninja style jumping kicks, I've always wanted to try it. Came out nicely if you ask me."

The intern could feel the hand of of the person as she touched his face to examine the wound. Her hands were cold but they felt good against his burning face.

"Huh"

"What?"

"This dude is pretty hot"

"Wow,you kick the dude, but, now you like him"

The intern could hear the sound of a hand connecting with a chest followed by an ow.

"That's not what I meant dumb ass"

The intern felt the cool hands on his face again. They felt good, so good.

"He's burning up"

"Maybe you kicked him so hard that his body's going haywire."

"Now's not the time for jokes Shiro."

The female then started to give the man orders and he did not complain. He heard the man exit the room and felt his shirt being cut open. He felt the cool hands on his chest and then heard some people enter. He heard more orders being shouted and then felt the cool hands on his biceps followed by an injection. He felt his eyes weaken and his body start to numb and he heard the voices drowned out.

* * *

><p>The intern slowly came to and was met by a lovely blond haired woman. He saw the woman's lips moving but couldn't really hear what she was saying. She was sitting by his bed side and looked like she was asking him questions. He saw her lips move again. The were pink and looked moist. The intern had learned how to read lips so he tried it on the lady.<p>

"Is-your-name-Jason-Wexler-?"

The intern Jason nodded. The doctor saw this and wrote something down Jason assumed. Jason didn't really understand the next question so he figured it wasn't meant for him. The next question was however he assumed because the nurse faced him and enunciated every syllable.

"I-take-it-you-cannot-hear-me-and-you-are-reading-my-lips-" Jason nodded, happy that she understood why he was looking at her lips.

"Well-I-will-be-your-doctor-until-you-get-better-okay." Doctor,Jason questioned and then realized that it was no other that Mikiro Michaelis who sat by his side with a concerned look on her face. He stared at Mikiro in disbelief until she looked up with a questioning look on her face. She dropped it when she realized that maybe Jason had remembered what she did to him. She did what seemed like laughing to Jason and scratched her head even though it didn't seemed like it itched. Jason then saw what no one had ever seen or heard or witnessed or anything in that matter. He didn't hear it, but oh did he wish he did.

"I'm-s-sorry"

Although Jason did not hear it he saw the stutter. He couldn't help but smile as he replayed it in his head. The apology wasn't perfect but it was a good attempt. Mikiro continued to awkwardly scratch her head as if she was embarrassed. It was then Jason wondered if this was the first time Mikiro ever said sorry to someone and meant it. Jason wasn't sure if she meant if but it looked like she did. Indeed Mikiro had never uttered such words to a human being before in her life ever, but she felt it necessary in this situation.

"So-what's-your-deal-?" "You-shouldn't-actually-have-a-problem-speaking-or-hearing-for-that-matter." Mikiro said taking a glance at his charts. It was true. Jason tried to speak but his voice came out low and gravelly. Jason realized he had nothing to say to Mikiro so he just coughed and let her proceed.

"Yeah, well, okay then, I suppose you don't know what's wrong with you, but I'll make a educated guess that you can probably hear me now," Mikiro inquired.

"Uh,yeah," Jason replied.

Mikiro left out a sigh of relief and said," Good, this makes my job a little bit easier."

Jason smiled gently forgetting what Mikiro had done to him about 2 hours ago he assumed.

"All-righty then, time for a physical," Mikiro said indifferent. Jason stared at her wide eyed. He had forgotten that doctors had to do

physicals. Mikiro didn't look at him and then left the room. Jason was confused until Alex explained. A male nurse who called himself Alex did the physical. Alex explained to Jason that Mikiro didn't do physicals. She actually rather keep her hands to herself unless it was extremely necessary. When the physical was over Alex walked out the room and Mikiro walked back in after Jason pulled his hospital gown back on and laid in rest waiting for his doctor to return. Jason didn't know why he asked Mikiro this, but he assumed he couldn't be in worse position.

"Can I ask you a question?," Jason asked.

"Depends," Mikiro said not even looking up from what he assumed was his charts to see what he wanted.

"Well, it's actually more than one," Jason admitted.

"Shoot, I am your doctor after all, I have to answer all my patient's questions," Mikiro said granting his permission to ask away.

"Well," Jason began," What's wrong with me that I'm in here."

"Well, shoot, it ain't nothing that's potentially life threatening," Mikiro said in a bit of an accent.

Jason couldn't tell where from though, so he dropped it and asked another question.

"Well if it 'ain't nothing', why am I here?" Jason asked slightly annoyed.

" Let me tell you a few things newbie,

1- Don't mock me unless you got a death wish

2- Lest you forgotten, you work here, so we can't exactly let you stroll around here

3- And looking how you do now, you'll be lucky if you get to go home tonight

"Yes,be afraid, be very afraid," Mikiro finished.

Yup, Mikiro was back to her old self. Jason replayed the sorry in his head but didn't smile this time. Jason didn't know why but he liked this side of Mikiro better.

"Are you always like this?," Jason asked remembering he had questions for her to answer.

"Just about," Mikiro answered with a shrug.

"What's it like working at Swason's?," Jason asked referring to the hospital.

"Quite frankly, if you want an unbiased answer, you're asking the wrong person, because this is a type of question when everyone has a different opinion." Jason nodded. "Maybe when you work here long enough you'll realize what it's like to work here for yourself," Mikiro added. Jason then realized that he never asked the question he wanted to ask.

"Okay, look I know this is probably none of my business, but why don't you do physicals?" Jason asked. To his surprise Mikiro simply said because she thought it was unethical for a girl to do that to a boy that was near her age. Jason thought that was immature of her. Mikiro saw this and added, "Besides," she added," I'm not exactly of the legal age to be doing that."

Jason wondered how old she probably was. She had blond hair that looked white, she furrowed her eyebrows a lot, short, but she had flawless skin, not a wrinkle in sight. She seemed rather childish but some adults were. No, she wasn't an adult, because she had just said something about not being old enough for performing physicals. Then, Jason remembered Mikiro almost running him over with her car in the morning on his way here to Swanson's. Not exactly a good memory but he knew she at least old enough to drive. One had to be legally 18 to do physicals and one had to be legally 16 to drive so Mikiro is either 16 or 17 years old he thought to himself.

"Any more questions?" Mikiro asked watching him because he had been silent for such a long time thinking about how old she was.

"Uh, no, I'm good," Jason replied.

"Far from it, newbie," Mikiro told him as she exiting the room, "Far from it,"

he heard her murmur.

* * *

><p>Then after what seemed like a couple hours, a man wearing a white coat like Mikiro had been wearing walked into Jason's room. He had green hair that would pass for the color of jade and eyes so deep and brown that they looked like chocolate. Jason's stomach growled at that thought, he had remembered he was hungry. The doctor saw this and told a nurse to get him a food plater. The nurse returned and set the food in front of Jason on a table. Jason began to eat after expressing his gratitude by saying thanks.<p>

"Hello Mr.-Wexler," the man said after looking at what he assumed was his charts.

Jason nodded because the man seemed to be looking for confirmation that he was actually Mr. Wexler.

"Alright, look," the man said giving his charts to the nurse that was standing by his side," I know the girl that was in here probably didn't tell you what's wrong with you and why you're still here." Jason recognized the voice. It was the one Mikiro was arguing with about 5-6 hours ago. Mikiro had called him Shiro if he remembered correctly. Jason nodded again then said, "She said it wasn't necessarily life threatening."

The doctor shook his head. " It's not necessarily life threatening now." Jason had a confused look on his face and wanted the doctor to elaborate.

"Well, if Mikiro hadn't found the virus, you'd probably be dead right now. Mikiro, kind of basically saved your life Mr. Wexler," The man said.

"I wouldn't hold it against her though, because it is her job to save others," the nurse added quickly knowing the boy would probably stick like glue to Mikiro and call her a savior and worship her. And then in return Mikiro would find that annoying and bring him back where he is now. Oh, what a good nurse she was to know that was similar to what would happen.

* * *

><p>"Thanks a bunch, Mikiro," Jason said.<p>

And so the nurses prediction was true. This is exactly why Mikiro didn't want Jason knowing about it. Jason had just gotten out of the hospital. Wait no let me rephrase that, Jason had just gotten out of his hospital 'bed'. And he was looking for a trip back if he kept thanking Mikiro.

"Listen," Mikiro said stopping what she was doing then proceeding to walk again,"I was just doing my job, it no big deal, your life just so happens to be as insignificant as the ones I lose everyday. You're just another person and quite frankly no one would care if you actually did die, you know why, cause your parents are dead and your a only child. Go cry if you want to, but not on my time, if you can't handle the truth, how about you not become a doctor. Look newbie, I know I'm being pretty,well, insensitive but I am way too busy to give a damn," Mikiro finished slowly realizing the newbie was nowhere to be found.

Mikiro shook her head and counted her blessings. Yes rambling does work she thought to herself. Finally for the first time since the kid got out of bed, she was free. In fear and annoyance that he might return, Mikiro quickly changed her location.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mikiro, she was just here and I had to do something for my patient," Jason started, then realized i probably went down study hall and yelled never mind as he raced to the second floor. Mikiro hid behind a patient as she watched him leave.

"Hey Miki," a voice called.

Mikiro saw it was just Sarah. Sarah was 10 years Mikiro's senior and knew this place pretty well. She was like the mother Mikiro never had. Sarah was waving Mikiro thanked the obese man for helping her. He nodded and said no problem. Mikiro moved quickly, jumped over the counter and pulled Sarah down to the floor where they sat for a while. "Hiding from someone," Sarah asked already knowing the answer being she just witnessed what had happened.

"We both know the truth so I'm not going to answer that question," Mikiro said standing up to take a glance around the place making sure Jason was no where to be found. Mikiro stood up straightened her jacket, and said bye to Sarah.

"You can't hide from him forever you know, even if you have ninja like reflexes," Sarah said.

"Trust me I know, but, I have an idea," Mikiro said with a smirk.

Mikiro smiled? Oh I feel sorry for that boy. He seriously doesn't know howdangerous seeing Mikiro smile is. It's like death telling you that it's going to kill you and that you have only 2 seconds to brace yourself. I'm sure I'm just over thinking this Sarah thought to herself. Just what did little miss Mikiro have in mind.

* * *

><p>Sleeping in a hospital is weird was all I could think when I had found myself just waking up from doing so. I had fell asleep on my desk in my office. Paper work was scattered over my work area and wasn't at the least bit organized. I had pull an allnighter and just passed out I assumed when I was done. I heard a knock on my door followed by a Mikiro I know you're in there so how about you open this door so life can go on. I rubbed my forehead and stalked to the door nearly tripping over all the books I had laying on the floor. I unlocked the door and greeted Dr. Cruz Toshiro. But I call him Shiro.<p>

"I see you're as tired as always," Shiro said when he saw me return to my desk and lean back on my chair and close my eyes.

"And what exactly do you want so early in the morning," I asked annoyed.

"Now, now Mikiro sweetheart, you know that's no way to speak to your superior," Shiro said in the most annoying tone he could. I glared at him with tired eyes wondering why he was still talking only to close them again. "And on FYI, it just so happens to be a quarter pass twelve sweet cheeks," Shiro said slapping my cheeks gently with a smile glued across his face.

"I swear to God I will sue you for sexual harassment," I said moving his hands from my face, pulling on my coat and walking out the room.

"And I thought people with blue eyes were suppose to be nice," Shiro said following me.

"Well, my eyes aren't exactly blue are they now," I said finally getting my other hand through my coat.

"Good morning Sarah," I said passing her with a wave.

"Same to you doctor but it's afternoon now," Sarah said realizing I didn't wait for her answer. I walked until I reached the lab and asked for the results of my patient's urine. I glanced over the results, sighed and proceeded to my patient's room, 309. I didn't realize someone was following me until they asked what room we were going to. I stopped, closed my eyes, rubbed my eyes and opened them and turned around.

"What do you want, I'm quite a busy person so get to it!" I asked more calmly then I intended it to.

"Well, I take it you weren't listening to a word I said," Jason said.

"Oh, Jason, here I was thinking you didn't understand me," I said continued to walk to 309. "You know what, forget it, suit yourself newbie." I said walking didn't say a word for the rest of the walk. I reached the room, and strolled in.

"Good Morning Mr. Greene," I said walking up to him. I looked behind me and realized he was still here.

"It's afternoon dear," Mr. Greene said.

"Yeah, can you believe that's the second time I did that today in less than 10 minutes," I said taking a seat next to the gentlemen.

"Alright, stop stalling, on with the results," Mr. Greene said taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Well, I suppose I should," I said slightly frowning. I took a glance at his charts again making sure I didn't read it wrong and sighed. I close his charts and told Mr. Greene that he had Hemophilia. I explained to him that was the reason that I didn't take a blood sample. Hemophilia is a disease when your blood is unable to clot and if you get a little cut, you could bleed to death. I left Mr. Greene by himself so he could think about it for a bit. I told him I'd be back to check on him later. Jason looked as if he wished he never went in there. I felt it necessary to say something.

"Being a doctor isn't easy and there may be are times when you may have to do something you may not want to, but at the end of the day, you just have to suck it up, and do it, because no one is going to do it for you," I said. Jason nodded and continued walking.

"The truth hurts but where would the world be without it," I concluded. It seemed like I was saying that more to myself then to Jason. Later that day I returned to Mr. Greene and gave him reassuring words. He knew best as I that he wasn't going to make it for long. I took care of him for the next couple of weeks when I could, but one day something happened. I don't know how but somehow in my absence, Mr. Greene got a cut and it wouldn't stop bleeding. I stayed with him all night, hoping the bleeding would somehow stop. It finally stopped in the morning, but only because there was no more blood to shed. Mr. Greene died holding my hand, and for the first time in my life I cried for a patient I didn't even know. I knew life had to move on and I had to become myself again. Shiro came and took the body away, I still held his now cold hand. He was the first patient that died on me. It wasn't right. I decided that I would live out life for the both of us.

"You should go get something to eat Mikiro," Shiro suggested. "Mr. Greene wouldn't have wanted to see you so down on yourself, so keep moving forward and be who you are and don't care what anyone says about you." Those were the words Mr. Greene had told me not so long ago. I smiled to myself and walked out the room with my head held high knowing Mr. Greene would always be with me in here, I thought putting my hand over my chest.

* * *

><p>I am starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I filled my plate from everything to appetizer to dessert and then squeezed in a drink on the side. I had been eating when I some random intern commented.<p>

"Wow, her appetite really makes up for her lack of height."

"Dude, don't insult her stature, she'll kick your ass," yet another intern commented in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, I heard she got so pissed at one intern that she kicked him in the face so hard he was in the hospital for a week," Another gossiped.

Oh please it was only-

"3 days, it was only three days," another said.

Yeah it was only three days, I mean come on I didn't kick him that hard. "Yeah, only three days but boy did it sting when I touched it," the same intern said. It was Jason, that little bastard. I was about to break my fork in two, funny I almost did it,then I realized how hungry I was. I finished rather quickly.

"Hey Mik-," Jason started.

"If you valued your life I wouldn't finish that sentence," I said. I was hoping the idiot wouldn't see me. I was about to throw my tray of food away when I realized I was about to throw my steel fork in the garbage. They should have disposables. I returned the dinnerware and proceeded out the door. I went into the study hall and spread out my limbs on a 2 by 4 or what others call a couch. Of course those aren't the exact measurement even if they were in feet. I hadn't really noticed that Jason had followed me here and that he was watching me surf the channels until he spoke.

"Can I ask you question...about my patient?," Jason said. I continued to surf through the channels. I took off my glasses that I only used for reading, forgetting why I had them on and rubbed my eyes and sighed. These acts of fatigue seemed to be becoming routine tasks for me.

"Shoot," I said granting permission for him to proceed.

"Well,Uh,-"

"Boy, what is wrong with you, can't you start a sentence without saying 'well,uh' to begin, you don't have a speech impediment do you," I asked.

"Uh-No, no mam," Jason said correcting himself.

"Good, now proceed newbie," I said.

"Well I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with my patient, I've ran tests and taken blood samples and even looked at the patients past medical issues," Jason explained.

"Well, hey newbie, have you tried looking at the facts, I mean come on Daisy since when did medical treatment get so complicated. I mean look at the facts, the symptoms your patient has. Are they turning blue, is their piss pink, are they hyperactive? Diagnosing someone is easier than you think, at least for me it is," I said. Wait, oh God did I really say pink piss, ah god, come on! Jason nodded and said thanks and I got comfortable in my two by four. That is until my pager beeped. To room 452 for a physical. Nice. I took the elevator to the fourth floor and proceeded to walk to 452. I walked into the room and was met by Leah. Leah briefed me on the patient like it mattered. I told her I was only here to do a physical being now I was officially of age. I practically slept through my birthday, and the best thing about no one annoying knew.

"Say, where is this patient that I have to do a physical on," I asked annoyed that I was missing precious relaxation time in study hall.

"Hm, dunno, he was here an hour ago," Leah stated.

"Yeah, well, that's just lovely, page me when it returns, I'll be in study hall if you need me and I hope to God you don't for your sake," I said as I walked out the room.

"Talk about an attitude," Leah murmured.

"Jeez, damn interns wasting my time with trivial crap," I muttered under my breath as I took the elevator back downstairs to Study hall.

Lord only knows how I had a feeling what would happen next would happen. So I sighed, took off my glasses, rubbed by eyes, opened my eyes again, put my glasses back on and braced myself for what I assumed would happen as I walked back into the study hall.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthd-

I raised my hand motioning them to stop sit down and listen. "One," I said holding up one finger, "How do you people find out these things?"

"We-"

"Eh! Don't answer that. That was obviously a rhetorical question," I said then sighed.

"Just get back to work, there could be people dying here and you people take time out of your day to waste you time on me," I ordered.

"Wow, Mikiro is so nice, she cares for the patients more than herself."

"So kind."

"Let's go back to work."

"Aw, come on Miki, must you ruin all fun," Shiro asked.

"Yup, that's my job, and I do well to abide by the rules, instead of you guys that just FINISHED today," I said.

"Aw come on, loosen up a little," Shiro said brushing the hair out of my face.

"You, sexual harassment, me sue you," I threatened.

"Wow didn't know you spoke Chinese," Shiro said.

"Idiot," I said as I sat down on the couch and looked for something interesting to watch.

"Happy birthday you brat," Shiro said before he left the room. I couldn't find anything good to watch so I closed the television, took off my glasses, closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Looks like I came too late for the party,"

"Don't worry about, there was no party, I just sent them all back go work," I said not bothering to open my eyes because the person would surely leave.

"That sucks," I heard steps come closer so I opened one eye and saw it was Jason. "I kind of wanted to give you a present," Jason said.

"Keep it, I'm not big on presents," I said.

"Well it's not exactly something I can return," Jason said.

"Well, whatever, give it to me later, I'm tired," I said covering my mouth to yawn. I got up realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to sleep here.

"I think I should give it to you now, because I'll be busy later," Jason suggested.

"Alright, whatever," I said tired.

"I suppose I should apologize in advance," Jason said quickly. I opened my eyes slowly to say what and then I felt Jason hand on my arm as he moved his face closer to mine and closed the distance. I suppose what happened after what that I was so shocked I fainted, or I was so confused I fainted, of that I was so tired, confused, and shocked that I didn't know what to do so I fainted. Quite frankly I'm going with tired. I'm gonna kill that boy once I get some rest.

* * *

><p>"gon..kill...him,"<p>

I don't know whether to think that's cute or be scared. Well I know she didn't faint because she's on the floor sleeping. I suppose I should pick her up, but what if she wakes up. This is troublesome.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I,Uh, Mi-Dr. Michaelis fainted," I said.

"Idiot was too tired to actually make it to bed, so she just decided to sleep on the floor. I figure it's clean enough, but even so help me bring her to room 326," the man said picking up Mikiro from the floor. I nodded and helped him.

"gon..skin..that..boy..alive," Mikiro muttered in her sleep.

I flinched.

"Hm, wonder what's she dreaming about," the man wondered.

"Hm, dunno, maybe she's hungry or something," I said.

We had gotten Mikiro to room 326 and she was talking in her sleep. Based on what she was saying I was a dead man when she woke up. I didn't notice I was shaking until I saw the man staring at me with confused eyes. I stopped shaking and the man's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her newbie," the man asked after a long moment of silence. He didn't know anything, not like he was there.

"W-what are you talking about doctor?," I said realizing he had white coat on like Mikiro did.

"Look, I know Mikiro isn't that stupid to just dose off and sleep on the floor. That girl is like a daughter to me so if I find out something, you're dead," the man said crossing his arms with his legs slightly spread as if he was about to fight.

"I, Uh,-." Stay calm man, stay calm. But what if it's something good he finds out I wondered. The man stared and him for a while, uncrossed his arms, sighed, took a chair, and sat next to him. Mikiro turned in her sleep and faced us.

"Listen," he said, " If you don't tell me, there's no way I can help you," the man said almost in a whisper as if Mikiro would hear him and wake up . I opened my mouth then closed it a few times trying to say something but couldn't. I glanced over at Mikiro, then out the window. It was dark out, and I could see a couple stars, oh, wait never mind those were just streetlights. I hate when I think I see a star and realize it's just a streetlight. And so I told the man everything, even though I didn't even know his name. I'll deal with it was all he said, and told me to get some doctor had left and I had watched Mikiro sleep until I felt tired.

* * *

><p>Today was my day off but I would stay with Mikiro today. At that moment I didn't care if she kicked me in the face again, or just never wanted to see me again because I deserved it. I wasn't really thinking when I kissed her last night. What a stupid idea for a birthday gift . I would tell her I was sorry and just keep apologizing but I knew it would never be enough. I sighed and leaned back on the chair I was sitting on, and closed my eyes when I felt someone's hand on mine.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong Jasonn." I furrowed my eyebrows. It sounded like a little kid but how did a little kid know my name. I opened my eyes to find Mikiro. My eyes widened in shock. I just stared at her in disbelief. There had to be something wrong with her her.

"What's wrong with you?," I asked getting up.

"I think someone gave me Valium," Mikiro asked trying to stifle a giggle. I then realized that she wasn't enjoying this. Taking Valium or having valium would make one seem high if they aren't asleep. Who would give her Valium?

"Did you give me Valium," Mikiro asked with a serious tone but failed because she was smiling. Mikiro was spinning around and fell on the floor after singing 'Ring around the Rosie'. Oh, god, it was hilarious but I had to help her.

"No, I didn't give you any Valium, I would never do such a thing to you," I said trying to stifle a laugh when Mikiro tried to get up but kept falling down.

"Well, then who did?," Mikiro said slightly tilted her head to the side like a dog. She shook her head sighed and then seemed to be thinking. She got up quickly after a few attempts, and punched the wall.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill him!," Mikiro murmured to herself. I flinched as Mikiro walked towards me and to my surprise out the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?," I asked running after her as she tripped over her feet. I caught her before she fell and told her I'd take her where she wanted. She seemed reluctant until she realized she probably had no other choice.

"Okay, to room 156," Mikiro said. I put her on my back and took the elevator down to the first floor. I stopped in front of a door that was labeled, 156, Toshiro, Cruz. It was Mikiro friend Shiro.

"Alright, this is it, put me down," Mikiro ordered and so I did. She kicked the door open and said something that I never thought she would say to him that is.

"You dumbass old perverted son of a bitch , I'm going to fucking kill you," Mikiro said as she walked wobbly into the room and then proceeded to fall on her knees.

"Whoa, there buttercup, what's your deal," Shiro said calmly walking over to Mikiro trying to pick her up. She pushed him away and pointed at him. Mikiro then got up opened her mouth as if to say something then ran out the room covering her mouth. She threw up in the hallway trying to make it to the ladies' room. A nurse was called and we were all reunited in room 326. Shiro stood in front of Mikiro bed with his arm crossed and smile on his face. Mikiro laid in bed with a glare on her face and was staring at Shiro. I sat there on a chair next to Mikiro's bed looking back and forth at Shiro and Mikiro as if it was a tennis match. Mikiro calmed down and closed her eyes only to reopen them and look at me.

"You, newbie we have to talk," Mikiro said.

"Okay, bu-," I started.

"Not now newbie," she said. "I doing this in order of who I'm pissed at most right now," she finished. She averted her line of vision back to Shiro. There was a moment of silence, and then Mikiro broke it.

"Why the hell would you give me Valium!," Mikiro asked.

"I thought it might be funny. I told you, didn't I, that you had to loosen up," Shiro said with a smirk.

"There are other ways. Now you see if I wasn't confined to this bed, that window would be broken, and if Jade here was to look out the window he'd see your splattered guts on the floor, and yeah chances are you might be dead," Mikiro said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's Jason," I said feeling to defend myself.

"I said we talk later, Bethany," Mikiro said.

"Yeah, bu-," I started.

"Would you like to go first then Marie," Mikiro said finnally tearing her glare away from Shiro and revealed cold eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to turn white with anger. I shook my head.

"Where were we Gramps,' Mikiro asked.

"You threw me out the window, Daisy here saw my guts splattered, and I was about to say 'and you'll be in prison for life', so yeah,"

"And you'd be in prison for life," Shiro finished. Why do they persist on not calling me by my name I wondered.

"No, I'd plead insanity and you know damn sure I won't be denied," Mikiro countered.

"And you'd be in a mental asylum," Shiro said.

"So," Mikiro said.

"Never mind," Shiro said shaking his head.

" I figure I'll just have to do with this instead for now," Mikiro said as she jumped of bed and kicked Shiro in the pants, yes, between his legs. I felt my self winch as if I felt it. Shiro fell to his knees in pain and toppled over in pain. It looked painful. Mikiro returned to her bed and sat at the edge swinging her bare feet as she watched Shiro wriggle in servere pain. Mikiro was laughing. After a while I got up to see if he was okay.

"Dude are you okay?," I asked.

"Well, it...doesn't...feel..good," Shiro managed to say. "I think she broke it," Shiro murmured. I could help but join in the laughter.

"I'll go call you a nurse, man," I managed to say. I pat him on the back and left the room. Shiro glared at me and then glared at Mikiro who was now rolling on the floor laughing. I returned with a nurse and found Mikiro in her bed trying to stifle some giggles. The Valium had wore off so these were her own I assumed.

The nurse told Mikiro to switch with Shiro. Shiro lay in the bed still hurting. A surgeon wearing green scrubs walked in and asked what happened. The nurse told him and the surgeon examined the area. The doctor removed the gloves I hadn't noticed he put on and wrote something down.

"Well," Shiro asked.

"Don't know yet, we have to do an X-ray, but don't worry about it, you're halfway there," the surgeon said looking into Shiro eyes.

_"Ohhh, We're half way there, Ohhh, living on a prayer, take my hand we'll make it I swear_-" Mikiro starting singing.

"Shut up Mikiro," Shiro growled interrupting Mikiro.

"Hey, don't blame me it's the Valium you gave me," Mikiro said. I thought it wore off, but I guess I was wrong. Toshiro said nothing and just glared at her.

Mikiro smiled and continued to taunt him.

"Now, where was I,...'we'll make I swear, ohh, living on a prayer', God I love Bon Jovi for making that song," Mikiro added as she left the room. Mikiro then sticked her head into the room and pointed at me. "You, stay here, and come find me as soon as you hear the results. I want to know how hard I kicked him." I nodded as she continued walking down the hall.

I realized then that she wasn't short but that I was just really tall. Even with this new found realization I would have done everything I did from day 1. Yes, I would even get kicked in the face again , because I realized then as I watched Mikiro walking down the hall that I loved her.

* * *

><p>"The tissue surrounding it has been torn, and he needs surgery. He also has to get 7 stitches, and also needs a cast," Jason explained before handing me Shiro's charts. I looked through the charts until I found the X-ray. I then looked over his other results. He had to wear the cast for 6 weeks. I couldn't help but let a smile take over my blank expression.<p>

"Nice, that's a record," I said handing Shiro's charts back to Jason. Has she done this before I thought.

"Shouldn't you have gone a little easy on him. He can't have intercourse for about 2 months," Jason said taking the chart and putting it under his arms only to then cross them which clearly did not fit him. I took a bite of my muffin that I had been cutting into miniature bite size pieces. I like blueberry muffins. I had some green tea and I was feeling good. But watching him cross his arms and frown at me, reminded me of something I'drather not remember so I pushed out a chair with my foot. Jason looked at it confused.

"Sit down newbie," I said followed by a sigh. The kid nodded and sat down. He sat across from me at the table. We were in the cafeteria because I was hungry, so Jason found me here and told me.

"I actually could care less about his 'sex life' because it's nonexistent," I said eating one of my muffins pieces.

"Oh, well, okay then," Jason said putting Shiro's chart on the table. We sat in silence for a while as I ate my muffin bits and then eventually finished it. I took my cup of tea with me upstairs and told Jason to return Shiro's charts and then come find me in Study hall because it was his turn. He flinched at this. He actually seemed scared all together. Hm, wonder why, Mikiro wondered to herself clearly knowing the answer. But where is this so called plan Mikiro said she would make to deal with Jason that day when she spoke with Sarah.

I waited for Jason to arrive knowing it shouldn't take that long to return the charts. After a moment or so, I saw Jason come in. He looked scared. It was then that I told him I had to talk to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so long, I just didn't know where to stop the chapter honestly, this is the first story I've bothered to post online since I've started writing. It's honestly been hell trying to upload this thing. I have other stories but I'm not sure if people would actually even bother to read this one, so if you think I should, I'd be happy to.<br>This story is to be continued if you want me to that is.

- Tasha


End file.
